


dear supergirl

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Kara get a letter from a agent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen this pairing yet

Kara walked to her locker at the deo to get changed after getting her ass handed to her by her sister Alex. when she noticed a letter hanging out her locker.

Dear supergirl

Hey supergirl its not often I would do this and I do hope you don't think I am a creep by writing to you like this. Oh shit I don't even know if you like girls or not we have barely said two words too each other since you started here and that's what makes me scared that you will just throw this letter away plz don't. I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. Hell alot of people like you but last week you saved my little sister she hasn't stopped talking about you and it made me think about myself and you.  
Now I realise that we both work at the deo and I wanted too ask if you wanted to maybe get a drink sometime with me so maybe we can chat about thing you see I really like you and I would be honoured if you said yes.

Yours hopefully agent.

Kara finished the letter and said " what the fuck how will I find you oh hunts on agent ".

She went to show Alex the note. As she was showing the note to Alex she failed to notice agent Vasquez smiling or that alex winked at Vasquez over her sisters shoulder.


	2. dear supergirl part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mysterious letter

It happened again Kara thought as she opened her door to her flat and saw another letter sitting on her floor. She bent down and picked up the letter and the zipped around the flat cleaning and puting her clothes away. She went and got a pint of rocky road ice cream out of the fridge and sat down to read the note from her admirer.

Dear supergirl 

Hey there supergirl its been at tough week for us all at the deo especially you. You have so much responsibility resting on you're very pretty shoulders that I can't help admiring you even more each day. You mean so much to the world supergirl and you mean so much to me I just wish I had the courage to talk to you . To tell you how I feel. I talked to my little sister the other night as she knows I like girls she told me to pony up and just ask you out. As if you would say yes oh how I wish you would.  
I am just a lowly member of the deo why would you want anything to with me. Do you know you that one of the first things you see when you walk into the deo is me. Not that's much of a clue supergirl as there is at least 20 people work in the command centre. You've smiled at me before you probably don't remember or didn't notice but it makes my day and my heart flutter in my chest. One day supergirl id like to take you out if you would say yes.

Yours faithfully agent.

Ps ill give you a clue I am a girl.

Kara looked over the letter again with a smile on her face think who her mystery girl is as she got up and opened the curtains so she could charge her battery's up.

2 hours away at the deo agent Susan Vasquez was getting ready to leave to go home for the day when agent danvers walked into the room.

" agent Vasquez a word in private please " Alex said.

Vasquez was worried as she followed agent danvers into the training room hope she wasn't about too get her ass kicked.

" mam how can I help " Vasquez asked.

" ill say this once agent break her heart ill break you're legs got that " Alex warned.

Agent Vasquez thought ( she knows ) and the she watched Alex leave the room then sighed.

As she was leaving she saw Alex looking at her the she saw her wink a mouth ( you're in to supergirl ) Vasquez blushed and rushed to her car and left for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people like this ill keep going


	3. letter to the agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez gets a letter

Alex knew Kara had arrived at the deo but she she turned she noticed that Kara was carrying a letter in her hand.

" hey Alex can you maybe give this to my secret admirer please as I don't know who it is " Kara asked.

" that I can do Kara. You know never once have you said whether you like girls or boys " alex aske oh she noticed Vasquez seemed interested in the conversation.

" oh well on krypton there was no problem with boys liking boys or girls liking girls we came together for love. Not to say there wasn't arranged marriages between the house but. We were allowed to find love with the same sex if that's what we want. Why I had a girlfriend when I was 13 yrs old but well you know what happened after that " Kara finished.

Alex noticed Vasquez wipe a tear from her eye. Certain agents knew how much supergirl lost her family her friends her girlfriend and her planet and Vasquez knew this as well as the rest.

Later at the end of her shift vasquez walked into the changing room and noticed Alex sat there waiting for her.

" ah Vasquez I've been waiting for you I have something for you figured I would Wai to give this to you.had to Wai till supergirl went home don't want her finding out its you " alex said calmly getting up and handing Vasquez a letter. Just as alex was about to leave she spoke " remember what I said Susan don't mess with her I wont like that.if you arnt serious about her then stop now " alex finished and left.

Vasquez stood there looking at the door she whispered " I wont harm her alex " Vasquez noticed the letter and sat down.

Dear super secret agent person 

Hi who ever you are well I thank you for you're notes these last few weeks. I just wish you would tell me you're name I mean you said that ur one of the first people I see when I enter the command area.  
Oh I like a mystery and I would love to come to you're sisters birthday ill bring a present and maybe we could go out for a drink afterwards if you like see you soon.

Till we meet again  
You friendly neighbour hood supergirl 

Vasquez knew then that she was going too say yes to the drink. On the drive home she realised that she maybe just a little bit in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz reveiw if you have time just to tell me if you love or hate it


	4. birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party and the big reveal yay

Vasquez was totaly freaking out it was the day of her sister Chloe's birthday party and she was freaking out about it. Just then her sister Chloe came into the room.

" hey Susan thanks for the card and money I love you " Chloe said. Vasquez didn't know what to get her sister so she just got her money so her sister could pick her own things.

" you are welcome Chloe but you're day isn't over yet there is cake and presents and ur friends are going to be here and I have a friend that's bringing you something else but I cant tell you who or what " Vasquez said.

Later in the day when Vasquez was in the kitchen haveing a coffee whilst talking to her mother her back was towards the kitchen when her mother spoke.

" oh my god susan you didn't " Vasquez was stunned at what her mother said and turned round. And standing there in all her glory was supergirl with as promised cake and a present. Vasquez then looked at her sisters face and her friends faces and the look was priceless they were standing there with there hero. Vasquez fell in live there and then with supergirl even more. Then Kara spoke to her sister.

" hi there I am looking for the birthday girl Chloe " the admirer told her her sisters name.

Kara noticed a little blond girl step forward and the Kara got down too her eye level .  
The little girl spoke.

" hi supergirl I am Chloe" Vasquez sister spoke.

" hi there I brought you these " Kara spoke she handed her the cake first " this is the best cake in the universe its chocolate pecan cake and this is from me I hope you like it." Kara finished.

Chloe took the cake and put it on the table and then she opened up the present it was a painting of Kara and her cousin and it was signed by them both.  
Chloe noticed the red sun in the picture.

" thank you supergirl ill treasure it for ever I cant wait to hug my sister she told me somebody was coming but she didn't say it was you " Chloe spoke then she made supergirl bend down then whispered in her ear " she really likes you supergirl " Chloe finished.

" thank you huni maybe I can tell you about the painting later on but do you think I could talk to you're sister for a minute first " Kara asked.

" sure supergirl ill go and get her i think she is talking to mum " Chloe ran to the house.

Inside in the kitchen vasquez mum turned ti her daughter " I don't know how you did it but thank you Susan " vasquez mum hugged her daughter. Just then the blonde missile came into the kitchen.

" Susan " Chloe screamed " supergirl wants to talk to you " Chloe finished.

Vasquez sighed and turned to her mother and spoke " its now or never " and then she left with her sister.

Outside Chloe ran to supergirl " hey supergirl she is here turn round ".

Kara turned round and then couldn't believe who was standing there she walked forward slowly not believing who was there.

" vasquez you're agent " Kara spoke.

" yes supergirl I am " Vasquez spoke freaking out inside.

Kara and vasquez looked into each others eyes forgetting the party going on then Kara spoke " can I kiss you now " she said.

Vasquez spoke " I wish you would supergirl " just then the two of them lend forward and let there lips brush against each other. Just then there was clapping and the two separated red creeping up thee faces. Then Chloe spoke.

" Susan and supergirl sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g first came m " Chloe didn't get to finish.

" CHLOE " Vasquez screamed and chassed her sister.

All the guests were laughing at the sisters chaseing each other around the garden even Kara as she was reminded of her and Alex.

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by Vasquez mum " you know when she was younger she wanted to be just like you're cousin flying of to save the day. I don't know what she does but I know she works with you all I ask is that at the end of the night she comes home supergirl she obviously likes you if that what's she wants I wont stop her ".vasquez mum spoke.

" no need to worry ill make sure of it you know she protects me just as much " Kara replied.

Later that night as the guest left it was just Kara and Vasquez left standing there holding hands looking up at the stars.

" you know Susan before krypton blew up my mother Alura told me I would find love from another planet "Kara spoke.

" you're mum sounds great supergirl " Vasquez said.

" she was " Kara had a teer in her eye then she stiffened turned to Vasquez " sorry got to go duty calls I am afraid " Kara spoke.

" okay supergirl go do you're thing but remember be safe and text me later " Vasquez gave Kara her number and kissed her then Kara took of smileing.

When Kara was out of sight " up up and away supergirl.

Later that night when Vasquez was in her room she noticed the envelope on the night stand.

Dear agent ( or should I sat Vasquez ) 

Well I had a great day with you and Chloe and one day I hope to see you again ill cook you dinner or we will get takeout cause I cant cook. When we kissed I haven't felt like that before and want to do it again.ill be safe and ill see you at work or you can Text me.

You're faithfully   
Supergirl ( or you can call me Kara if you wish ) 

 

Vasquez knew then that the mist powerfull person on the planner trusts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you can more to come soon


	5. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Vasquez work things out

The next day at the deo Kara walked into the command room with coffee and donuts and a smile on her face. As she was walking towards the lab where Alex was she noticed Vasquez look up so Kara winked at her. And then walked to find Alex.

" hey Alex what's up I got here as soon as I could " Kara spoke.

Alex stood from her chair and walked to Kara and grabbed her coffee.

" sorry to make you worry Kara but I just wanted to talk about yesterday " Alex said.

So for the next 30 mins Kara told alex everything that happened at the party and what happened at the end of the night.

" oh rao Alex at the end we leaned forward and kissed " Alex knew Kara was smitten.

At lunch Kara was about to leave the deo when she saw vasquez coming towards her Kara smiled " hey agent Vasquez " Kara spoke.

Vasquez looked around and then walked up to supergirl and grabbed her by the collar and kissed her and then as quick as it happened Vasquez walked of with a sway in her hips Kara knew then she was what she wants.

Alex appeared " come on Kara we have a job to do lets go " alex finished 

In the deo changing room Vasquez saw it and smiled sticking out her locker was a familiar letter.

Dear Susan ( aka the super secret agent )

Hey Susan I wanted to say thanks for inviting me too you're sisters party I really enjoyed my self and I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted too come to mine for dinner and watch a movie let me know as soon as possible.

Yours faithfully 

Kara hopefully you're girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writeing this fic plz review if you like it


	6. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Vasquez turn to be a hero to a super hero girlfriend

Kara was standing outside the deo looking up at the stars again. She had been doing this on and off for years wondering what would have happened if krypton never exploded. It was during one of these times that she thought about one of the things she had now Susan Vasquez Kara didn't know where they stood and it worried the alien.

( what if she doesn't want me ) Kara thought. ( what if she thinks ill hurt her ) Kara kept thinking like this untill she felt a hand wrap around her hand.

" hey supergirl " Vasquez spoke as she lent her head on karas shoulder.

" just call me Kara Susan " Kara replied." You know when we are not in there " Kara finished.

" okay Kara is everything okay " Susan asked worried she thought ( have I done something wrong ).

" yeah everything is okay just been thinking about alot of things recently " Kara finished.

" well care to share with me Kara " Susan asked.

Kara thought about it ( maybe I should just say ) Kara looked at Vasquez and spoke.

" Susan when my mother sent me to earth she gave me a job protect kal el. But when I arrived after being in the phantom zone for so long I discovered he didn't need me he had become superman. I felt lost and alone then I met the Danvers Elisa and Jeremiah who had a daughter Alex. Oh she hated me at that point. And then one day we started to bond " Kara stopped.

" Kara what's this about " Susan asked.

Kara continued her story " but all that nearly went away. Alex dad passed away and I saw the looks I got from Elisa and Alex and I almost broke me " at this point Kara had tears rolling down her cheek's.

" Susan what if someday I do something wrong what if something happens to me or you. I made a promise " Kara stopped.

Susan looked up at Kara and noticed how much is on her shoulders " what promise Kara " Susan asked.

Kara gulped " oh ah you're mother at the birthday we talked and she made me promise in not so many words that you come home at the end of each night " Kara spoke " Susan people get hurt being around me people die I couldn't let something like that happen to you or Chloe or you're mother. I don't want you looking at me differently " Kara finished.

Susan was crying freely at what Kara was saying to her. Kara continued " Susan what are we doing who are we to each other " Kara finished.

Susan looked at Kara thinking ( oh my god Kara you are everything to me ) Susan then spoke " Kara you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met you are strong smart you make people believe in fairy tails I would be honoured to call you my girlfriend " Susan finished.

It was then that outside the deo under the stars Kara and Susan kissed each other with hope for the future.

Later as Kara was leaving to go home she got the call " Kara we have a issue downtown we are under attack by unknown assailant " Kara let her shoulders fall " ill be right there Alex " Kara said.

Just as she changed Vasquez came in " hey supergirl be safe and come back to me I wont lose my girlfriend before I've had a chance to peek under that skirt " Vasquez finished she noticed how red Kara was she chuckled and kissed Kara and went to monitor the situation. As she went towards the computer she felt a rush of wind and the a slap to her butt.

Vasquez skilled and thought ( oh she's good game on supergirl ) she looked up and noticed henshaw smile and nod.


	7. going undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black mercy makes a appearance

Kara Danvers knew she was in love the moment Susan Vasquez walked threw her front door for dinner.

" Kara honey I've missed you " Vasquez said.

Vasquez was getting worried as there was no answer from Kara. She reached behind her for her service pistol and moved threw the apartment searching for Kara.

Just then she noticed it feet sticking out From behind karas couch and rushed forward. 

" Kara " Vasquez screamed. as she got closer she noticed a life form attached to karas chest. Vasquez immediately called Alex.

" Vasquez " Alex said as she answered.

" oh my god Alex please help " Vasquez spoke.

" calm down what's happened where's Kara " Alex asked frantically

" I arrived at her apartment for our date and received no answer but the door was open so I entered where upon I found Kara on the ground with a plant like life form on her chest " Vasquez was sobbing at this point.

" vasquez stay calm you wont do her any good by freaking out " Alex said.

" I love her " vasquez replied.

" I know Susan we are on our way " alex said as she ended her call.

Vasquez knew that Alex would be fast and come save her sister she also had to tell Kara she was leaving for awhile on a mission a agency called shield had been asking about supergirl.


	8. karas sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up but Vasquez is away for her undercover opp

When Kara woke up a few days after her black mercy ordeal she immediately asked for Vasquez.

" Kara honey she had to leave for a mission but will be back she wanted me too give you this " Alex said as she handed Kara a letter.

Once Alex left the room Kara sat up and opened the note.

Dear Kara

Hey Baby I was so worried about you. When I entered you're apartment that night and found you I thought you were dead. Any way babe I am sorry I am not there but I am on a undercover mission for the deo. I will be back bluebird beleive me and be careful Kara zor el I love you ill be back soon xx

You'res with love Susan.

When Alex came back in the room she noticed kara had been crying.

" hey Kara its okay she will be back she is doing this for you " Alex said.

Kara looked up at alex and asked " what do you mean for me " she asked.

" another agency has been asking about supergirl she was sent into asses the situation " Alex said.

Little did shield know they were about to become very familiar with supergirl and the deo.


	9. i dont like people touching my stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez is caught and shield got more than they can handle in the form of a serously pissed of kryptonian.

Vasquez was locked in a secure cell at the shield head quarters awaiting questioning when she felt the building shake to the foundations she knew what that meant.

" hey why you smiling " the agent known as may asked.

" oh nothing really just you and you're team are going to meet my girlfriend " Susan spoke.

" she wont get to you I can asure you of this we have our own inhumans to defend our self with " may spoke with confidence.

" oh honey she isn't inhuman she is kryptonian and she is coming for me " Vasquez spoke.

Vasquez didn't think Kara would come for her but she did hope she brought back up Vasquez didn't want her girlfriend getting hurt because of her.

Agent may walked out to the hall way and saw at the end stop in all her glory standing there was supergirl.

" stand down you are on shield property if you continue ill be forced to use force " may said.

" really do you not see the devastation around you don't worry tho I haven't killed anyone I came for my stuff I don't like people touching my stuff " Kara said.

May fires at supergirl the darts just bouncing of her she got into a fighting stance.

Supergirl smiled and then spoke " my turn " and rushed agent may Kara broke her wrist and nose.

Vasquez heard the commotion outside the room and hoped Kara would be safe. She knew shield had super powered friends as well. Just as it went quiet Vasquez feared the worst. And in she walked with a smile.

" hey there taxi for Vasquez " Kara spoke with a smile.

" oh shut up dork just get me home " Susan said to her girl friend.

As Kara zoomed out side she saw shield waiting for her.

Kara put Susan behind her and whispered " get ready to run " Kara said as she turned to the agents.

" now now I don't want to kick all you're asses now " Kara spoke " you know who I am who I work for you could have phoned and asked to see me but you didn't then you kept my friend here hostage to get information about me " Kara finished.

Agent Coulson stepped forward.

" supergirl you sent her here first she infiltrated us was there need for this violence " coulson asked.

" no one died a few broken bone yes but they will heal and it was you're team that fired on me I just came to talk and retrieve my things so with that ill leave " Kara finished.

As Kara flew Vasquez home she had thought about her alot. Kara knew she was in trouble but she didn't care she got the women she loves back and that's all that mattered.

Kara arrived at Vasquez house and knocked on the door. Her mother and sister answered.

" oh my god Susan. Is she okay supergirl " Vasquez mum spoke.

Kara helped take her up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Vasquez did have her own flat but Kara didn't know where it was yet.

" she is fine mrs Vasquez they didn't harm her she is just tired it was a long trip " supergirl said.

" hey supergirl thank you for getting her home " susans sister Chloe spoke.

" hey don't worry I will always bring her home or at least make sure she makes it home I love her and no one will hurt her " Kara finished.

Kara pulled the note out her pocket and placed it next to the bed by Susan she bent and kissed her head and whispered " i love you sleep well " Kara spoke.

As she was about to leave Chloe came rushing out the back door.

" supergirl Wait " Kara spun hearing Chloe " i just want to say thanks she is all i have you know she loves you right " Chloe finished.

" i know Chloe and you have me now 2 i won't let you down " Kara said knelling down and hugging the girl.

" now look after you're sister Chloe she has the rest of the week off and ill see you soon but i have to go to answer for what i did good by pumpkin " Kara said as she took off.

" good by supergirl you are my hero " Chloe spoke as she went indoors.

When Vasquez woke up later on she knew she was in the spare room at home she looked down and saw her sister Chloe cuddled into her side she turned to the side and noticed Kara had left a note she reached for it.

Dear Susan 

Hey there babe id love to be able to stay and sleep but i didn't have permition to come get you. Hey don't worry ill be okay but i won't be able to see you for a few weeks. Have faith my little spitfire ill be back and i love you so much.

Youres faithfully you're supergirl xxx

Susan shed a teer she didn't want Kara to get in trouble but what is done is done as long as Kara zor el didn't get in too much trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara is missing and susan has words and the vasquez family have a guest

it had been a few weeks since Susan Vasquez had seen Kara Danvers even the Deo didn't know where she was. when Kara reported back to the deo after rescuing Susan from shield there had been a argument at the base between Kara Henshaw and Alex where Kara had politely told them to fuck off and that she didn't work for them but with them and if they didn't like it they could go and jump off a cliff.

Susan was sitting in her kitchen with Chloe when her little sister spoke to her " hey sis where has Supergirl been " Chloe had asked her sister.

Susan looked up from her coffee " she got into a fight with her sister and my boss about coming to rescue me " Vasquez finished.

Chloe looked at her sister and spoke " that is a bit stupid she did a good thing she brought you back to me and mum " Chloe spoke.

 

later in the day Susan was sitting at her desk at the deo when Alex came up to her and spoke " Vasquez can i have a word please " Alex spoke. they went to the training room to talk.

" look Susan ill be quick as of today Kara has been declared as MIA " Alex spoke " we have been in contact with shield and other agency around the world no one has her or has seen her. we have also been in contact with the justice league " Alex finished.

Susan looked at Alex and asked her with a raised voice " so what you are just giving up on her Alex some fucking sister you are " Susan spoke " you know what Danvers i used to look up too you and all you had accomplished but then i realised you would be fuck all with out Kara you owe her you're life and if this is they way you repay that then in Karas words fuck you too " Susan was highly pissed off as she walked away from a stunned Alex. 

just as Susan was walking away from Alex her mobile went off Susan saw her mums number on the screen " hi mum i am just finished heading home now " Susan spoke " no Susan she is here kara is hurt come alone " her mother finished. with out telling anyone Susan sprinted out of the building to her car.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided too do this because no one else has done it I had asked others to write one but no one did hopefully you all like it and ill continue you soon


End file.
